On the Edge of the Known Universe
by themarcher70
Summary: The single human in town is assaulted by a seemingly insane frog. A father rewrites creation to save his family. The universe as they know it may be destroyed by the end of the fight..
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The earth trembled beneath his feet, as if trying to contemplate what had just been brought forth. It seemed as if the universe itself was sobbing over the inevitable loss of its baby. Surely an object such as this would cripple the fragile world.

Caverns erupted in the crust, opening wider and wider until they were chasms, then canyons, then trenches. A high-pitched wail screeched through the world, echoing off the newly formed mountains and valleys. Lava, shining brilliantly, burst from the rock to make oceans of liquid fire. The sky went dim; was it from the smoke, or something else?  
A single sentence hung in the sky, suspended by disbelief as well as other invisible forces: RAM ADDRESS NOT FOUND.

The battered and tired frog slumped down by the stump that a lazy human had left behind. His canteen was empty. His supplies had run out days ago. He couldn't live off the land anymore; the fruit trees had been replaced with an abomination of the landscape, rows after rows of rocks and duplicates of Tom Nook's store.  
He couldn't stay here long. His skills as an engineer had gotten him this far, hiding from enemies and making makeshift water filters so the local water was safe for him to drink. But the enemy, the humans, had somehow turned reality into a weapon. The villagers weren't people anymore. They had started spouting strange gibberish and every letter they wrote was full of some sort of mysterious mathematical system, probably base-16 by the looks of it. But it didn't end with that.

The landscape was assaulted next. Rocks sprang up from nothingness, holes dug themselves, entire buildings were dropped from the pockets of the humans. Devastation previously unbeknownst to the village had soaked his brain for days on end. He needed to leave or be the next part of it.

The pain of making his family leave was still fresh in his mind.

"Camofrog, my love!"

It was Jambette.

"Get on the train! Leave!"

Camofrog turned swiftly, hoping to see the face of his lover and wife. It had been three months since he had left to fight the humans. Jambette stayed home, tending to their infant son. They had a tearful goodbye; she knew that the skills Camofrog possessed could save them all, he knew that if he failed in his mission, he would doom all three.  
The bell tower rang to mark eight o'clock, shaking him from his flashback in a flashback. The morning was crisp and clear, and a layer of dew had settled on the green, healthy grass. If you were a beetle, you would have been able to hear the light footsteps of the young, vibrant human coming your way.

I've put up the next part in the Creative Writing section of , if anyone wants a sneak peek over there.

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

The earth trembled beneath his feet, as if trying to contemplate what had just been brought forth. It seemed as if the universe itself was sobbing over the inevitable loss of its baby. Surely an object such as this would cripple the fragile world.

Caverns erupted in the crust, opening wider and wider until they were chasms, then canyons, then trenches. A high-pitched wail screeched through the world, echoing off the newly formed mountains and valleys. Lava, shining brilliantly, burst from the rock to make oceans of liquid fire. The sky went dim; was it from the smoke, or something else?  
A single sentence hung in the sky, suspended by disbelief as well as other invisible forces: RAM ADDRESS NOT FOUND.

The battered and tired frog slumped down by the stump that a lazy human had left behind. His canteen was empty. His supplies had run out days ago. He couldn't live off the land anymore; the fruit trees had been replaced with an abomination of the landscape, rows after rows of rocks and duplicates of Tom Nook's store.  
He couldn't stay here long. His skills as an engineer had gotten him this far, hiding from enemies and making makeshift water filters so the local water was safe for him to drink. But the enemy, the humans, had somehow turned reality into a weapon. The villagers weren't people anymore. They had started spouting strange gibberish and every letter they wrote was full of some sort of mysterious mathematical system, probably base-16 by the looks of it. But it didn't end with that.

The landscape was assaulted next. Rocks sprang up from nothingness, holes dug themselves, entire buildings were dropped from the pockets of the humans. Devastation previously unbeknownst to the village had soaked his brain for days on end. He needed to leave or be the next part of it.

The pain of making his family leave was still fresh in his mind.

"Camofrog, my love!"

It was Jambette.

"Get on the train! Leave!"

Camofrog turned swiftly, hoping to see the face of his lover and wife. It had been three months since he had left to fight the humans. Jambette stayed home, tending to their infant son. They had a tearful goodbye; she knew that the skills Camofrog possessed could save them all, he knew that if he failed in his mission, he would doom all three.  
The bell tower rang to mark eight o'clock, shaking him from his flashback in a flashback. The morning was crisp and clear, and a layer of dew had settled on the green, healthy grass. If you were a beetle, you would have been able to hear the light footsteps of the young, vibrant human coming your way.

I've put up the next part in the Creative Writing section of , if anyone wants a sneak peek over there.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
